


Haruka must know

by windsenshi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsenshi/pseuds/windsenshi
Summary: This is kind of a mini sequel to my story The first kiss. Usagi and Minako are targeting Haruka this time





	Haruka must know

Minako and Usagi were deep in their thoughts, they just wanted to know how the story of Michiru's love continued, or most importantly why it ended. They finished tons of rounds with the car game in the game center and about to convince each other to go to the art school again and wait for Michiru when they heard a familiar voice.

"Yo Konekochan-tachi!" without greeting back they jumped in front of Haruka excited, their voice reflected how demanding they were.

"Haruka-san, you must help us!" Minako said.

"U...umm...sure." the tall blond stepped back, these expressions were unusual and she had no idea what was to come, she couldn't really handle the inner senshi's personality that much and alas she was without her dear girlfriend now. "In what?" Actually she regretted asking.

"Michiru-san didn't tell the story until the end the other day!" the red bow haired pouted and Usagi mimicked her perfectly well.

"What story?" Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"About her boyfriend." they said in union.

"What?!" she couldn't clamp down the jealousy that started to stir in her even though she trusted her partner completely. "Michiru said she has a boyfriend?" She asked still slightly shocked.

"Not exactly, she said she is in love but the person is not her boyfriend anymore. We want to know what's wrong, why did he leave?" Minako was the one who did the most part of the talking "You seem to be a good friend to Michiru-san, you must know."

"Leave? What do you mean?" she was confused and slightly angry, strangling all the potential boyfriends in her head.

"Do...you know how Michiru-san got her first kiss?" Usagi spoke up.

"Well...I hope I do" Yes, she pretty much hoped that it was the case, it was with her as far as she knew.

"So, that boy who was so nice and took her to the sea and kissed her...she said he was not her boyfriend anymore." they jumped to conclusions, assumptions, this was not really how Michiru worded it but they thought it didn't matter.

"Aaaalright!" Haruka was more than worked up now, irritated and dare to say? Jealous. "What the hell are you talking about?" Her voice was a little bit too loud and the two youngsters blinked surprised.

"Are you alright Haruka-san?"

"I don't have time for this." she stated and was about to turn and leave when Minako shook her head, she wanted to know the ending. She had to know! She was the goddess of love after all.

"But we really want to know, a gentle person who says they want to become the wind in Michiru-san's sea couldn't possibly just leave her!"

And that was when realization hit her and all her dark thoughts flew away with the wind and she just smirked. Why not playing? Obviously that was what her girlfriend was doing as well when she had the conversation with the two. "Oh I see. Don't worry, that person is still worshipping Michiru and is with her and won't ever leave her." she turned "Have a good day."

"Wait!" Minako shrieked as she was now curious about yet another thing.

"Hm?" the masculine woman faced them again questioningly. Why couldn't she just go? She had to pick Michiru up and didn't want to waste any second, just wanted to grab the chance to see her lover again.

"Haruka-san, do YOU have a boyfriend?" Hearing this question the blond almost facepalmed. Seriously? Just how dense could they be?!

"What? Alright. I really don't have time for this." she muttered.

END


End file.
